<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Doctors by vmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673037">Mad Doctors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg'>vmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black 1034 (the impostor) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>200IQ impostor POV, A bit of PTSD + OCD, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, How to become an impostor guide by Black 1034, Other, Polus (Among Us), Yeeehaw Green, pet Crewmate bundles are kids, sequeal to my last fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were both young when I first saw you."  </p><p>There's one impostor among us, but Black is determined to make Purple become another impostor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black &amp; Purple (Among Us), Black/Purple, Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black 1034 (the impostor) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been years since the case at Mira HQ where Purple 1392 and Black 1034 lost their parents. Both never thought of meeting each other again since both adopted by different crewmates. </p><p>But some unholy destiny brought them back together at Polus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that young doctor Purple 1392 is excited is an understatement. Of course, anyone would be excited to have a chance to visit Polus and observe various specimens kept at Polus Outpost's specimen room. Oh, there's a giant tree used for O2 supply unlike the cold cans which O2 usually supplied in. </p><p>What's even more excited is Dr Black 1034 is in the same ship, sitting across from Purple, who couldn't help but internally jumping in glee. One of the most capable crewmate to ever lived, helped in advancing biological science and raised by Dr White 542, another renown doctor. Unfortunately, the legendary Dr White mysteriously went missing one day. </p><p>Moreover, Purple doesn't know whether or not Black 1034 remembered that they first met in Mira HQ long long ago. </p><p>It's alright if Black doesn't remember because Black's status long surpassed Purple. Well, little Purple was picked by Dr Pink 775, a young doctor back then, and little Black was picked by Dr White 542, an already well-known crewmate. So, of course Black grew up to be a prodigy like Dr White did. </p><p>The train of thoughts was cut short when the ship landed on the rocky planet. Everyone quickly got off their seats and found their respective tasks. </p><p>Suddenly, Purple panicked. A map was given to each crewmate, but that doesn't really help since Purple is generally bad at maps.</p><p>Cyan 1234 is still talking to Black 1034 at the entrance of the drop ship, both within reachable distance, but Purple is always awkward when it comes to communication. Thus, Purple rathers go hide in one of those holes in the ground than go mess up in front of professionals. </p><p>Well, time to literally get lost until coming across a task location. </p><p>"Purple 1392?" The crewmate flinched at the mention of their name. </p><p>"Y-yes?" Purple turned around only to be face to face with Dr Black, Cyan 1234 is nowhere to be found. </p><p>"Where are you going?" The doctor asked. </p><p>Purple swiftly took a look at the digital map. "The laboratory! I need to measure te-temperatures."</p><p>Black gave a single nod, making Purple's mind racing. <em>Did I do something wrong? No, a nod shouldn't mean I did something wrong, right? </em></p><p>"You look lost."</p><p>"Well... It's my first time here on Polus, haha." </p><p>"I see." Black's professional voice crushed Purple's already weak confidence. "Come with me to the office. All crewmates are required to scan our boarding pass." </p><p>"Y-yes, sir!" Purple nodded eagerly, the offer is too good to pass. </p><p>The doctor let out a light chuckle. "You can just call me Black like everyone else, you know." </p><p>Purple shivered a bit from the cold. "Hahah... Yes." </p><p>"We were both young when I first saw you." Black took two steps closer, causing Purple to take a step back. "You used to call me Blacky." </p><p>The young doctor suddenly peeked up at that statement. "You remembered!" </p><p>"How can I forget?" Black was cut off with a tight hug.</p><p>Purple nuzzled into their suit. "Looks like fate let us meet again!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>No, this meeting isn't a coincidence. Dr Black 1034 specifically asked for a mission to Polus in winter after seeing an old friend's name, the only alive connection to Mira HQ since Black already ate Dr White and Dr Pink 775 died in a mission not long ago. </p><p>Black 1034 remembered clearly that day when crewmates took away Daddy and a sibling who was too young to survive on their own. They were mercilessly ejected for "suspicious activities" without any proper proofs.</p><p>Black also missed Mom, well they don't have a biological mother, but Mom was a Lime who took care of Black 1034 back At Mira HQ and Daddy really loved Mom, and Mom loved all of them, so Mom became Mom. </p><p>Unfortunately, Mom was the first to die in their little family. If Mom was an impostor like them, Mom wouldn't be killed by Blue the Impostor. And then they ejected Daddy and Black 1212. Black 1034 thought he was going to be adopted by Blue. Fortunately, Blue the impostor accidentally killed Green in the cafeteria out of rage right after a meeting, right in front of everyone. </p><p>Well, 'everyone' was just Dr White and Dr Pink, plus little Purple 1392 and little Black 1034.</p><p>"Maybe I shouldn't have ejected your parent after all, little Black." Dr White said to Black 1034. "As an apology, I'll welcome you to my facility." </p><p>Black 1034 couldn't argue with that, after all, their kind stays calm before striking. </p><p>After those years while under Dr White's care, Black heard that little Purple whom Black met at Mira HQ was under Dr Pink's care. Soon both of them will grow up to be good doctors, said Dr White. </p><p>Good doctors, they became; an advantage allowing Black to keep Purple close. However, there's still one thing left. </p><p>Purple 1392 is vulnerable to other impostors. If Purple happen to come across one and Black isn't there to protect...</p><p>Black 1034 could already imagine how painful Daddy felt when they found Mom's cold corpse. </p><p>So, no, Black won't let anything happen to Purple. To assure that, there's a solution. A terrible solution really, but a solution nonetheless. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There we go." Pink 1264 said as they stick a stick note to Purple's head, labeling 'DUM'. </p><p>"You're just gonna bully Purple like that?" Cyan inquired with a chuckle. "Man, wait 'til Black sees this." </p><p>"Black would agree that Purple isn't right in the head sometimes." Lime 951 sighed, one hand running over their sleeping child, Lime 2020. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm mostly a dumb dumb." Purple agreed with a smile. </p><p>Pink chuckled and gave Purple a flick to the forehead. "And you're a doctor. You inspect samples just fine but can't open a locked door." </p><p>"Hey, I'm new to Polus, okay." Purple whined. </p><p>In that moment, they turned their attention to see White 1399 ran into the office and smacked the emergency meeting button. </p><p>Pink groaned as other five crewmates made their way into the office. "What now, White?" </p><p>"Blue 1543 is an impostor!" White suddenly accused Blue who's standing across the table. </p><p>Blue pointed a finger at themself. "Me?! What the?! Why me?!" </p><p>"Any evidence, White?" Lime added. "You can't just say–" </p><p>"Blue was chasing after me!" White shrieked and cowered behind Yellow 1222, who's awkward trying to be as small as possible. </p><p>"Wow, there, buddy. Just 'cause someone chased after ya doesn't mean they're a baddie." Green 1057 said out with a chuckle. </p><p>"Blue ran after me from the lab to electrical!" White continued shouting from behind Yellow. "I'm scared! I was afraid Blue was gonna do something to me!" </p><p>"I was going to electrical, too!" Blue defended themself. </p><p>"Yeah, logical enough." Lime added. "I'll skip vote." </p><p>Purple joined in the conversation. "I don't know what's going on, so I'll skip." </p><p>"I'll skip, too!" Yellow squeaked. </p><p>Cyan glared at Yellow. "Me and Pink and Purple and Lime are cleared." </p><p>"Wait..." Everyone silenced when Black talked. "Where's Red?" </p><p>All eyes looked at Blue. "I left Red at the bathroom in the lab." </p><p>"Then, the decision is made." White declared, chest puffed in pride. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone voted White to walk the plank into the lava pit.</p><p>There are only eight crewmates remaining on Polus Outpost. Purple stood next to Black as they watched White 1399 perished away. </p><p>"But White isn't an impostor..." Purple whispered.</p><p>"I know." Black whispered back. "We just don't like an annoying person. Plus, white is the easiest color an alien can replicate. Thus, voting White 1399 is logical." </p><p>"Oooh..." Purple mumbled as other crewmates left them alone one by one. </p><p>Black gave them a pat on the back. "Don't you need to go to the laboratory?" </p><p>The younger crewmate nodded and skipped along as the doctor walked towards a ruined snowman in a corner. Both of them wordlessly fixed the snowman. It took a few minutes, but they successfully fixed it. Purple smiled in satisfaction and spun around only to bumped into their backs together, making Black tripped over and fell into a hole conveniently located behind the doctor. </p><p>"Ah, I'm so sorry, Blackie!" Purple mumbled out a string of apologies. "Are you okay? Let me help you out!" </p><p>"Don–" Black was cut off when Purple leaned down and linked their arms together, only for both of them to end up in the same hole. </p><p>It took a few seconds for the young doctor to realize that their face is right is on Black's. <em>If it wasn't for our space suits... </em></p><p>Purple immediately pushed the idea of kissing their childhood friend out to somewhere deep inside their head. </p><p>"Oops." The crewmate chuckled nervously as they quickly scrambled off the doctor. "I'll push you up a-and–"</p><p>Black shook their head slowly, the glass of their helmet fogged up inside a little. "No need." </p><p>"Ah, well..." Purple turned around to look outside. "I guess impostors can't even find us here, haha. Oh, I heard that Polus Outpost has impostor-free vents, which are too small for anyone to pass through." </p><p>"True." Black mumbled. "Follow me." </p><p>The crewmate shown visible confusion. "To where?" </p><p>The doctor didn't say a word before hooking their arms together. "This way, I won't loose you in some underground cave."</p><p>"There are underground caves on Polus?!?" Enthusiasm light up Purple's eyes. </p><p>"Not exactly." The doctor said and pulled both of them deeper into the darkness. </p><p>Purple hid a blush when they realized just how small they are compared to Black, making the doctor taking shorter steps while walking so that Purple can keep up with their arms linked. The young doctor started to wondered if all blacks are this big, or... <em>It's common medical knowledge that crewmates with darker colors tend to be bigger, but not always. Dr Pink said that purple is in </em>the 'darker color' category, but momma was labeled a small electrician, so it's only natural for me to be smaller than most purples." </p><p>"Yes, you are pretty small for a purple." </p><p>The crewmate flushed when Black talked back to their accidentally babbling. Purple 1392 needs to keep their thoughts to themselves. </p><p>Soon, they saw a hole above the lightless tunnel, illuminating the rocky ground for less than a meter before the tunnel elongated into the darkness once more. </p><p>"It's the laboratory bathroom." Black supplied as they stepped into the spotlight. "I recognize the ceiling."</p><p>"Really?" Purple let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Since, you're smaller, I'll lift you up."</p><p>The crewmate held back another blush as the doctor squat down, gesturing for Purple to get on Black's shoulders. After a few moments of frustrated blushing later, the crewmate finally got their upper body out the hole. A look around their surroundings, and the young doctor can tell they're in a bathroom stall, the last one where an electrical box situated instead of a toilet. </p><p>Purple yelped a bit when their rear was grabbed gently before a hard push which sent the crewmate flopping on the bathroom floor passed the broken door. </p><p>"Ooch..." Purple pouted and rubbed their rear a bit. Then, something red cought their attention. </p><p>The crewmate crawled out of the bathroom stall to take a look, and suddenly Purple frozed at the sight of a corpse. Red 1175's dead body, to be specific. The head was cut clean off, leaving the body with red space suit laying on the floor. </p><p>Next to the body sat a child, Red 1987, obediently guarding their parent. </p><p>Purple stared in shock and horror, not noticing that Black 1024 successfully got out of the tunnel until a hand landed on the crewmate's shoulder. </p><p>"I know what to do with the body," Black added. "You get the kid."</p><p>A rush of determination suddenly washed through Purple as they remembered what Blue said last meeting. </p><p>"And we're voting Blue out next." The crewmate hissed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>